The Guardian of Hyrule
by Corri18
Summary: The Guardian of Hyrule is supposed to protect the royal family's most prized posession. When that treasure disappears, however, it is up to the Hero of Time to set things right. Things aren't always what they seem though... watch out, Link!
1. Chapter 1

They shivered, hands shaking, a sweat barely breaking on their foreheads as they trudged up the hill. One cupped his hand around the flickering flame of a candle, protecting it from the biting winds that threatened to devour it. "I don't t-think this is a good idea," he muttered, hugging his thin jacket around him. In the shadows created by the light of the fire, his fear was plain for all the darkness to see. Only his partner, whose back was turned to him, did not notice.

"What are you babbling about? This is the only day the tomb is not guarded. It's now or never," the leader of two replied, his footsteps falling heavily as they reached the top of the hill.

"B-But, they say no one has been able to get inside. The spirit guardian—

"Ha! Spirit guardian?" He whipped around to face his friend, his fiery eyes lit up with laughter. "Those are just old superstitions. No one really believes them! They just use the legend of the spirit guardian as an excuse to give the guards a day off. Guarding the royal family's tomb has to be the most boring job in the entire kingdom. So quit your complaining and come on." Brushing his disheveled hair with his fingers, he officially dismissed his friend's concerns.

Both took a moment of silence to look up at the gates of the royal family's personal grave yard. The cemetery stood on the tallest hill outside of the capital city, a constant reminder to its inhabitants of the leaders of years past and the heroes that died protecting them from outside invaders. For citizens with no sense of loyalty to the crown, however, the hill was a constant temptation. Rumors abounded that the royal family kept its greatest treasure hidden within its family's tomb. Guards were posted at the gates of the grave yard all year round except for one day—the same day the two grave robbers decided to make their visit.

The gates were locked, and the gargoyles glared menacingly at the two intruders as they approached. "Toby, you stand watch and blow the whistle to signal me if I need to get out," the leader instructed. Tobias simply nodded, too cold and fearful to respond. He watched as Dwight climbed the iron gates skillfully, demonstrating his years of practice. When he dropped gracefully to his feet on the other side, he grinned back at his partner in crime. "Don't worry; I heard that the spirit guardian only kills people who enter the grave yard." His laugh disappeared into the darkness as he turned and walked away.

Toby shook his head and backed up against the gate, then slid to the ground to wait. Without his friend beside him, every sound seemed amplified. Wind, which previously had been only a whisper, howled and moaned in his ear. The light from the candle sharpened every shadow, making everything appear scarier than it really was. A branch from a twisted tree behind him swayed in the wind, moving in and out of his peripheral vision and causing him to jump every so often. He hoped that Dwight would do his job quickly so that he could leave and return to his warm bed, forgetting he ever agreed to come on this crazy mission.

*

Dwight moved stealthily past all of the elaborate tomb stones, careful to not upset a single leaf or twig. He had learned to be silent with years of practice. One tends to tread more softly after he has been caught and beaten by the palace guard. His youth had saved him from that debacle. Now that he was in his twenties, no mercy would be shown to him, especially if he were caught robbing the royal family's graves. For this reason, he made his way to the large aboveground grave without even a rustle. He even held his breath for good measure.

Standing in front of the extravagant marble structure, Dwight's breath rushed out of him. He had seen pictures of the tomb, but never had he stood next to it. Even in the dark, its grandeur was evident. Gold and jewels shone in the moonlight, throwing dazzling lights across the grass. Dwight reached out to touch the cool marble. The smooth surface felt wonderful under the thief's fingers and he suppressed a shudder. Looking more closely he was able to make out the names of royalty. It suddenly dawned on him how large of a task he had taken on. He would be taking the most valuable treasure from the kingdom's most powerful ruler. The weight of it all was almost enough to make Dwight stop what he was doing and go back the way he came—almost. After taking one deep, ragged breath, Dwight got on his knees to look at the tomb's lock.

Much to his surprise, there was no lock to speak of, but rather a series of markings, including the sacred symbol seen throughout the kingdom. It also served as part of the royal family's crest. Dwight brushed his fingers across the chiseled words, written in an ancient language unfamiliar to him. "What is it? A code? A riddle? I don't have time for this!" He thought aloud. An airy laugh followed his exclamation, causing the thief to bolt backwards. Dwight stayed completely still, straining to listen for any approaching footsteps or the cocking of arrows. Had he imagined the impish snicker? Was it just the wind? Dwight shook his head. "Nothing's here, Dwight, just you and the dead, safely underground. Pull yourself together!"

What Dwight heard next, however, wasn't 'nothing'." Flowing from somewhere within the royal tomb, the somber notes of an ocarina could be heard. The tune froze the man in place as the earth around him began to move. Pale hands began to shoot up all around the graveyard, some with decaying flesh hanging from their fingertips. The moans of the undead began to rise and surround Dwight on the wings of the wind. It didn't take long for the undead to break themselves free of the earth that had once held them captive. The heads of deceased soldiers and monarchs popped out of holes all over the cemetery and their eyeless sockets trained on the intruder in their midst.

It took Dwight five full seconds to scream. It took him seven to jump to his feet and begin running. The thief did not look back. Sprinting at full speed in the dark he struggled to weave between tomb stones, frantically searching for the exit. "Toby!" Dwight yelled. "Toby, help!" Dwight opened his mouth to shout out more, but his plea was abruptly cut off as he was hit from behind.

*

Tobias heard his partner's cries and had immediately started running. The candle blew out in his hands as he bolted down the hill in the direction of Castle Town. "Oh mighty goddesses, please have mercy on me!" Toby panted. No sooner had these words left his lips did he trip over something that managed to catch his ankle. Dazed from his fall, Toby looked around, moving to get to his feet only to have someone press their foot firmly on top of his chest.

The man standing over Tobias was wild in appearance. Shirtless in spite of the cold weather, Toby could see in the moonlight that the man's body was tanned and well toned. He could not see his face though. A golden mask resembling an eagle's face shielded it from Toby's view. Attached to the mask were two white feathers on either side of the face and then a mane of crimson feathers emitting from the back of the mask to create a headdress of sorts. In addition to the golden mask, the man had twelve golden necklaces hanging from his neck along with golden bangles and bracelets on his wrists. In his hand the stranger held a staff with a small skull at the top and the royal family's sacred symbol carved into the wood. Around the man's waist hung a golden belt which held up his loose navy pants, similar to the kind the desert dwellers wore. When the man noticed Toby was staring at him in silent awe, he bent down and grinned, revealing dazzling white fangs. In the moonlight, the mane of feathers looked like fire.

"What business have you here?" The strange man demanded in an accent Toby didn't recognize.

"N-nothing," He assured him quickly.

"Oh?" The man straightened and then shoved the end of his staff against Toby's throat. "Speak wisely. Your words may be your last."

Tobias swallowed to wet his throat and became painfully aware of the staff that threatened to crush his neck. "My friend Dwight came to steal the treasure from the royal family's tomb. I was supposed to stand watch." The bird faced man considered Toby's words in silence. After a long moment of silence he finally removed the staff from Toby's throat.

"You did not do a very good job it seems. Leave here and never come back or I will kill you." With that, the man turned to walk away. Toby sat up and watched as he started back in the direction of the graveyard.

"You're the spirit guardian!" Toby blurted. The feathered man paused to look back at him with a smile. When Toby blinked, he was gone.

*

He sat on the roof overlooking the castle garden watching the guards make their rounds. Fountains bubbled while the birds sang, bees buzzed in the blossoming flowers and everything seemed more alive in the sunshine that fell from overhead. Closing his eyes he let the warmth of the sun's rays wash over him. Resting against the hot shingles he allowed his thoughts to wander. He had not had a day off in months-- probably because he never called in sick. A cloud passed over the sun, putting him in shadow. Then the cloud cleared its throat.

The boy opened his eyes to find the princess standing over him. He immediately sat up.

"Here you are, Link. I've been looking all over for you." The ruler's eyes were kind as she gave her version of a reprimand.

"My apologies, princess," Link said as he rose to his feet. Dusting off the dirt on his forest green tunic he gave her a short bow of greeting. She waved her hand, dismissing his bow. "You know that friends have no need for such formalities." Link immediately picked out the word 'friends' from her sentence and then mentally scolded himself for it.

"You told me that I had the day off. Is there an emergency?" Link inquired, always ready to serve Hyrule's royal family. The girl paused, cocking her head to the side. A gentle smile graced her perfectly pink lips.

"Not at the moment. I just thought I would come and see my favorite knight and ask how his day has been thus far." Link couldn't help but smile in response.

"Zelda, you forced me to take this day off and now you're checking up on me?" The princess flushed and Link instantly regretted his words. He quickly attempted to right himself. "You know that I am always happy to be graced by your presence, your highness." Zelda's smile returned in full swing.

"Yes, well, probably not as happy as my body guards would be to be graced by my presence. You are right, however. I apologize for insisting that you take the day off… but Link, you do so much for Hyrule. You need to take some time for yourself." Link watched as the wind tousled Zelda's golden hair before he formulated his response.

"Perhaps you are right, princess, but what other life do I have than one that is dedicated to the service of Hyrule? I have no family of my own and all of my friends are involved with their own lives. I have you, this castle, and the future of Hyrule to be concerned with, and I am perfectly content with that." Zelda sighed before sitting at Link's side.

"If you are certain… but surely you would enjoy getting away with Epona for a day to go riding, or returning to the Kokiri forest for a visit, or going swimming in Lake Hylia—something! These castle walls can be hard to look at day after day. I would know." Link scratched his head and looked down into the court yard, searching for the proper response.

"Yes, I might enjoy those things, but they are much more enjoyable when done with someone else." It was here that the conversation ended in silence. Replacing their words was Zelda's telepathic connection to her prized Knight of Hyrule. Warmth not caused by the sun stretched between them, enveloping them and causing their hearts to beat as one.

"Link, I…"

Zelda was never able to finish her sentence. "She's up there!" A guard shouted from down below. "Princess, please get down off the roof, it's dangerous!" The princess sighed and shook her head.

"I am coming. Do not worry, I have been with Link. He can protect me well enough." Zelda turned to Link and gave him an apologetic look, which he responded to with a nod. "Enjoy the rest of your day, Link."

"You as well, princess." He watched her walk away.

*

"Did you tell him?" The king asked as he paced in front of his throne. Zelda held her hands clasped calmly in front of her and shook her head.

"No father, your guards did not give me the chance." The king stopped pacing to turn to his daughter in frustration. As he spoke, a vein in his forehead bulged, making the white of his receding hair even more prominent.

"Zelda, you know I cannot tell anyone about this. You and Link are the only ones who can know. It doesn't help matters that I will be passing on soon. I need to be sure I leave Hyrule in good hands." The king coughed and Zelda approached him, urging him to sit down.

"You know that Hyrule will be well taken care of as long as Link and I are here to protect it. Do not worry. But father, this is Link's day off. I do not have the heart to bring something to his attention right now. Can it wait until tomorrow?" Zelda reasoned. The king rested his heavy head in his hands and exhaled slowly.

"Well… yes, I suppose it can wait. There is no immediate threat… but Zelda, you must tell him tomorrow—no excuses!" Zelda nodded in agreement. Tomorrow, she would tell Link about the danger threatening Hyrule, but for now, she would let him rest.


	2. Chapter 2

*

Link walked the streets of Castle Town, mulling over what Zelda had said to him. Was he really so obsessed with being the hero that he had no life of his own? Maybe he should take some time to go visit some friends, at least for the sake of making her happy. As he pondered these things, he scanned the marketplace. Vendors were laughing and chatting with customers as dogs and cuccos scurried about, children chasing them enthusiastically. Gorons and Zoras came and went as well, peddling the wares they had carried from their own domains, while young lovers walked arm in arm among the booths. Link's eyes lingered on a particular couple. It seemed that Malon from Lon Lon Ranch had found herself a boyfriend at long last. Link was happy for her, but at the same time, he felt a stab of something in his heart that he wasn't accustomed to feeling. He turned his eyes away before the feeling could intensify and made his way outside the town walls. A guard nodded to him in recognition and Link did the same out of habit.

Perching on a fence just outside Castle Town, Link reached into the knapsack tied to his belt and pulled out the legendary Ocarina of Time that Zelda had given to him for safe keeping. Putting the sacred instrument to his lips he played a somber tune. Closing his eyes, the world around him faded away. With the music dancing in his ears the time passed quickly. Only when the mellow notes were replaced with an excited ringing did Link open his eyes.

"Navi!" Link exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here? I thought you were looking after the Deku Tree Sprout?" The Hylian smiled as his old friend bounced about with frantic energy.

"Well, technically I am supposed to be watching him, but he's growing quickly and can fend for himself for a day. I wanted to come and see you, Link! Why the serious face? Is something wrong?" The fairy perched on Link's shoulder, shedding her light and casting shadows on his face.

"You do know me best, Navi," Link admitted tenderly. The fairy couldn't help but cut in.

"Of course I do! I've been with you for over eight years now! I can't believe you still can't look after yourself! I will have to speak to Princess Zelda about this--"

"Navi…"

"—I mean, how could she let her best knight be worried? I bet she's the one worrying you, isn't she? Wait, there isn't an emergency is there? And you didn't tell me?! Oh Link, I thought we were better--"

"Navi!" Link interrupted. Navi cut off abruptly, finally realizing how much she had rambled on. "No, nothing is wrong. Princess Zelda gave me the day off is all. She thinks I deserve a break," he explained.

"Oh! Well, good. You do, Link, you really do, but you know a hero's work--"

"—is never done. Yes, Navi, I know. What would I do without you?" Link teased. Navi let out a little huff of indignation, but finally managed to settle down.

"Well, if you're on a break you should come to the Kokiri forest. Saria would love to see you, and I'm sure the other Kokiri would, too," Navi offered. This brought another smile to Link's face. He patted the fairy gently, her fluttering wings brushing the palm of his hand.

"I would love to, Navi, but I go back to work tomorrow." Navi nudged Link in a way that was meant to be a shove, but to Link it felt like a cotton ball bumping against his chest.

"Oh, Link! You are so dedicated! Can you _ever_ be bad? Take off for a week! Hyrule will survive without you. Besides, if something important did come up, I'm sure Zelda would find a way to contact you." Link looked at Navi out of the corner of his eye. She lit up hopefully and he shook his head.

"It's almost dark. We won't get there before the sun sets and you know how much of a pain it is to cross the plains at night." Navi let out a sigh. She knew Link was only making excuses. He had such a strong sense of duty that it could be annoying at times. How could she get him to lighten up?

"Well, it's a good thing I brought Epona then," a new voice said. Both Link and Navi turned to see Malon and her new boyfriend crossing the bridge out of Castle Town. With one hand holding the boy's and the other holding Epona's reigns, she approached Link with a smile. Link couldn't help but break into a shy grin. Epona whinnied and nuzzled into her master's shoulder, happy to be reunited after a long break.

Link gently rubbed Epona's hindquarters before murmuring, "I'm sorry girl, I know it's been about a month since I visited you. I've been busy."

"You're always busy now, Fairy Boy! I hardly see you anymore, and Epona has been lonely. She's miserable when you aren't around," Malon piped up. Link could only look at her apologetically.

"See, Link! More reason to take some time off. Epona needs you, too," Navi added. Malon nodded and laughed.

"Come stop by sometime, okay? We have to leave if we want to make it back to the ranch in time for sunset, but take care of yourself, will you?" Malon gave Link a wave goodbye and then took off with her young love. Link watched the happy couple walk off with a heavy sigh.

"One week, you said? Well… what could it hurt?" Link conceded, his spirits lifting. Navi zoomed about with joy.

"Yes, yes! One week! It will do you good. I will leave a note for Princess Zelda. You get going!" Navi urged. Link nodded and laughed, mounting Epona in one swift movement. Kicking his heels gently, Epona immediately broke out into a swift canter. Riding with Epona again brought back a flood of memories and Link encouraged her to run to her heart's content. Feeling the wind at his back and watching the sun set in the horizon empowered Link and filled him with joy. It really had been a while since he had managed to escape the castle walls. He had a feeling this impromptu vacation would be good for him.

*

Zelda woke to the sun shining through her window. Its rays lay across her bed in long lines, pressing across her eyelids. When she opened her eyes she had to shield her face in order to adjust. Sitting up slowly, she stretched, her long arms reaching elegantly above her head. With a small yawn she slipped out of bed and onto the floor, then walked over to her dresser to look in the mirror and brush her hair. It was there that she spied a neatly folded piece of paper on top of her jewelry box. Curiously, she unfolded it to find a message in fairy script. It read:

_Dear Princess Zelda,_

_I have kidnapped Link for the week. Please try not to bother him. He needs a vacation!_

_Sincerely, Navi_

Zelda sat down at her dresser in disbelief and stared into the mirror for a moment. "Oh dear… my father won't like this." She placed her head in her hands and sighed. "Should I bring him back? I could very easily find him… but no, Navi is right, he does need a vacation. One week. That's not a problem." Zelda nodded as if to reassure herself. "No problem at all. I am Hyrule's princess, after all. I should do some of the protecting. Now, if only I could avoid my father…"

"Your highness?" Came a voice accompanying a knock on her door.

"Yes?" Zelda called out as she began to dress.

"Your father requests a meeting with you. He says it's urgent," the man responded. Zelda sighed again.

"Very well. Tell him I will meet with him shortly." The guard's footsteps receded and Zelda fretfully dressed in one of her more casual outfits so she could meet her father as soon as possible. When she had finished getting ready for the day she went quickly to the throne room, only to find it empty. A frown distorting her perfect features, Zelda went instead to her father's quarters. She knocked, only to have the door swing open. Inside, she found her father lying in bed, his advisors and the palace doctor at his side.

"Father!" Zelda exclaimed, rushing to his side. Grabbing his hand she knelt at his side.

"Zelda… I am glad you came. It seems my illness has progressed quicker than we anticipated… I do not think I will survive to the end of this week," the king gasped.

"Oh father, don't speak that way," Zelda pleaded, her heart breaking as she gazed upon the bedridden ruler.

"No, Zelda, do not be sad. We know the prophecy and we know what the Oracle has said. You, possessor of the Triforce of Wisdom should know better than anyone that this is meant to be… I am confident that you will make a great queen, and with Link at your side, Hyrule will be safe," the king proclaimed. At this, Zelda bit her lip. "Have you told Link yet, my dear?" He went on to ask. Zelda, unable to lie, shook her head.

"No father, I have not seen Link today. I only recently got up myself, I must admit. But father, is there any reason to rush? Nothing can be done so long as Link has the Ocarina of Time, and I know that it is safe with him," Zelda said confidently. The king opened his mouth to protest, but had to pause to cough. Zelda winced, sharing her father's pain.

"Zelda… the treasure was stolen, even with Seishin protecting it. The entire future of Hyrule is at stake. You need to keep Link close to you until the treasure is recovered, and have him meet with Seishin to get to the bottom of this. Whoever is responsible must have immense power. We cannot risk letting this go unnoticed." Zelda could only squeeze her father's hand to offer silent comfort. How could she explain to him that Link would be gone for a week without worrying him even more? "Your coronation will be tomorrow night," the king added.

"Father?" Zelda questioned in surprise. He went into another coughing fit before letting out a weak laugh.

"They doubt I will survive through the night, but if I do, I want to see my daughter be crowned queen. Please prepare yourself," he continued. Zelda bowed her consent before rising to her feet. Kissing her father on the head, she excused herself to think. Wandering the halls of the castle her thoughts were too jumbled and disorganized. She finally left the walls and ran to where she knew she could find sanctuary—the Temple of Time.

Inside the temple everything was silent, as if suspended in time itself. As Zelda crossed the stone floor to altar, the quiet was disrupted by the pitter patter of her feet. Kneeling in front of the three sacred stones, she sent up a silent prayer to the great goddesses. _Oh goddesses, hear my plea. Keep Link and Hyrule safe from evil._

"Perhaps you should be praying for help instead of safety," a voice murmured, causing Zelda to jump. Whirling around, she came face to mask with a Seishin, the Spirit Guardian of Hyrule. Zelda found it unsettling that she hadn't heard him come in. He was so much like a ghost that it was hard to believe he was even real. Seishin crossed his arms, the feathers in his headdress ruffling with the movement. "Surprised to see me, your highness?" The tall warrior knelt at her feet as she stood, taking her hand to kiss it smoothly. His lips were like ice, another trait that reminded her of the undead. It could only be expected of someone who made a tomb their home, she supposed.

After he had finished with his pleasantries, Seishin rose regally and began to pace the floor. He towered over Zelda and his powerful muscles rippled with pent up energy. Zelda could sense the magic coursing through his veins. His ancient aura was almost too much for her to bear. When she realized she was staring, Zelda averted her gaze. Seishin then stopped, tapping the staff in his right hand firmly on the stone floor. "Where is the Hero of Time?" He demanded.

"I do not know," Zelda admitted wearily. Seishin cocked his head to the side, his jewelry and feathers rustling again.

"You do not know? I find this hard to believe. He is the one the goddesses—

"Yes, I know. Perhaps it is not that I do not know as much as it is I will not let myself know. He is on vacation and I have been advised not to bother him," Zelda explained.

"Vacation?" The spirit guardian demanded icily. Before Zelda could blink, Seishin was only an inch from her face. She flinched, staring into the red eyes peering at her from behind the golden mask. "This is no joke, your highness. Hyrule is at stake. You must find him. If we find him we will find the one who stole the treasure." Zelda took a step back to distance herself from the peculiar creature, her jaw tightening.

"Maybe if you had done your job correctly I wouldn't have to search for him. How hard is it to manage one day out of the year?" Zelda challenged scathingly. In response to this a feral hiss emitted from Seishin's lips.

"Watch yourself, princess. Without me, Hyrule would be doomed. Do not mock the gods, or their messengers." Looking away to hide her anger, Zelda took a deep breath. Then she turned back to face the spirit guardian, only to find he had vanished as silently as he had come. Sitting on the steps of the altar, Zelda buried her head in her hands.

"Oh Link, my faithful knight… return to Hyrule castle… return to me." What could he possibly be doing that would keep him away, she wondered?

*

"Ready or not, here I come!" Link shouted. Hopping out of the tree house that had once been his home, Link's eyes scanned the Kokiri village like a hawk. Bounding across small streams he searched every nook and cranny, familiar with all the popular hiding places. He found nearly all of the Kokiri within minutes, but it was Saria who proved tricky. She was craftier than she looked. It probably came with being the Forest Sage. "Hm… where could she be?"

"Try the roof," whispered Navi. Link grinned as he climbed onto the roof of his house. From it he could see the tips of Saria's ears poking out from behind the roof of her house. Using the hookshot he had brought with him, he swiftly descended upon his friend.

"Got you!" he crowed as he caught her up in his arms.

"Ahh! Link! You can't let Navi help you—that's cheating!" Saria laughed.

"Who said she helped me? I am offended," Link joked. Saria merely rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, now it's my turn! Go and hide!" Saria ordered. Link chuckled and put her down, then jumped to the ground as she began to count.

"Ooh, ooh—let's hide in the Lost Woods," Navi suggested.

"Good idea!" Link agreed as he bolted into the forest. Within an hour of being home he had already been reduced to playing kid games, but it was a refreshing change of pace. Now in the forest he had to be on alert for the sprites who wouldn't welcome an adult in their woods. Dodging unfriendly foes he was able to find a hollow tree big enough to hide in and wriggled his way inside. Link waited patiently, controlling his breathing to make it even more difficult to find him. While waiting in the dark though, Link saw something that made him grow rigid—two glowing red eyes. "Navi… that doesn't look like the eyes of anything that lives in the forest," Link whispered. He watched critically as the eyes darted to and fro, then froze when they trained themselves on his hiding place. "Navi, get ready to fight," Link instructed, only to get no response. "Navi…?" Link took his eyes off the enemy for one split second to look around for his friend, and that's when everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

*

"Now presenting, Princess Zelda!" The herald shouted over the trumpets. All heads in the throne room turned to watch as Princess Zelda entered, dressed in a golden gown that glittered like the sun in the light. The train of the dress was so long that it had to be held up by four page boys. Zelda approached the throne somberly, a golden tiara with the symbol of the Triforce resting on her brow. Not once did she meet the eyes of the curious court members. Her focus was on her father. Sitting on the throne he looked like death itself. His face was pale and his hair thin. How had she not noticed his sunken eyes? Did the illness change him so greatly over night? When she finally reached his feet she knelt and bowed her head. With great effort he stood and placed his wrinkled hand on her shoulder.

"Princess Zelda, are you ready to ascend the throne as supreme monarch of Hyrule? And do you promise to protect and guide the people of our land until your death?" His raspy voice asked. The court stood in silence so they could hear Zelda's confident answer.

"I do."

"Then I hearby crown you High Queen of Hyrule." Her father removed her tiara gently and replaced it with a golden crown. In it, the same Triforce symbol rested, but unlike her tiara, the crown was studded with six different colored jewels, each representing a sage and race of people. "Rise now, Queen Zelda, and may the gods bless you in your future endeavors. Long live Queen Zelda!" Her father said proudly. Zelda rose and the room filled with thunderous applause. The former princess smiled thinly and waved to her loyal supporters, scanning the room so that no one would be missed. Her smile froze on her face, however, when she spotted Seishin standing in the back inside the inner doorway. His arms were crossed over his chest and he stared at her from beneath his mask. She could feel his gaze piercing her to her very soul. He looked different in the somber black robe that he now wore. It looked as if he had come to attend a funeral, not a coronation.

Zelda's eyes were torn away from Seishin when her father whispered gently in her ear. "Remember what we discussed, my love. Make me proud. I will be watching you from the heavens." Zelda nodded and smiled kindly, then turned to look back at Seishin. Not surprisingly, he was gone.

*

When Link opened his eyes, the world spun. Judging from the plush grass beneath him, he was still somewhere in the Lost Woods. Reaching back into his memories he was able to recall the red eyes that had been glaring at him from out of the darkness. "Navi!" Link realized, sitting up so quickly that he had to lay back down again. Link put a hand on his head and felt a large bump forming. He had been so careless, and now Navi was gone!

Slowly this time, Link sat up and looked at his surroundings. He was in a small meadow that he had visited in the forest many times as a child. It wouldn't be too difficult finding his way out, but that was not the issue at hand. Where was his fairy? Standing, Link began to walk through the woods. "Navi! Navi, where are you?" He shouted worriedly.

"Over here!" A weak voice buzzed. Link sprinted towards the sound, weaving his way through the woods. He spotted Navi lying on a tree stump, her once bright light flickering. Scooping her up in his hand, Link reached for the knapsack on his belt only to find it was missing. Panic filled him. The Ocarina of Time was gone!

"Listen, Link," Navi panted. Link turned to her with a serious expression. "There is not much time to explain. I was being controlled by someone, someone just like you. You have to find the Ocarina of Time—you're in danger!"

"Navi, right now you're the one in danger. We need to get you to the Deku Tree so you can be healed," Link replied. Without waiting for her to protest, Link began to make his way to the Great Deku Tree. When he arrived, he was surprised at what he found. A man stood at the tree's trunk, garbed in a black robe not unlike something the Gerudo would wear. His face was covered in a menacing eagle's mask and his mane of blood red feathers stood out against the green of the forest.

"Who are you? Are you the one who attacked me?" Link demanded, on guard. The man twirled the staff in his hand idly.

"No, I did not attack you. I am Seishin and I have come to tell you that this land is in danger. I need you to come with me." Link kept his eyes on Seishin as he placed Navi gently at the Deku Tree's feet.

"Great Deku Tree, please take care of Navi," Link murmured. The young tree immediately bent its branches to take the fairy up into its arms. Link then turned to Seishin.

"I don't know who you think you are, but there are some things I must do before I leave here. Some things were taken from me and I need to get them back," Link explained. Seishin closed the distance between him and Link within seconds.

"Do you mean to tell me that you _lost_ the Ocarina of Time?" He thundered. The Hylian winced in response. "Some hero you have turned out to be! This is terrible!" It was here that Link's shame turned to annoyance.

"Would you please explain what is going on? I am only half following you." Seishin growled and twirled his staff in frustration.

"I am the Spirit Guardian of Hyrule, the one assigned by the gods to guard the royal family's dead and to protect the treasure kept in their tomb. I possess all of the souls of Hyrule's past kings and queens. A couple nights ago, the one night that the tomb can be opened, I chased off a couple would-be thieves, but when I returned, the treasure had been stolen. Luckily, without the Ocarina of Time, the treasure cannot be fully… operated. That's why I came. I needed you to track down the thief and restore the treasure to its rightful place. However, it seems that I am too late. If the one who attacked you is the same thief who stole the treasure, then Hyrule is doomed." A heavy silence filled the meadow as Link cursed under his breath.

"Why didn't Zelda tell me this sooner?" Link agonized aloud. Seishin snorted.

"She said you were on vacation." Link dropped to his knees in disbelief.

"I didn't think that all of this could happen in a day… what have I done?" The hero closed his eyes and clenched his fists. Would Hyrule meet its end because of his frivolity? Suddenly, a hand gripped Link by the shoulder. He opened his eyes to see golden orbs staring back at him from under Seishin's mask. Hadn't they been red only a second ago?

"There may still be hope, Link. I will lend my power to yours and maybe we can track this thief before he realizes he must go to the Temple of Time to unlock the treasure's secrets." The Hylian nodded his instant agreement.

"Do whatever needs to be done," he agreed. Seishin grinned in a manner that made Link's stomach tighten.

"Very well, then." Without warning, Seishin removed his mask. Link gasped in spite of himself. As soon as the mask was removed, it was as if a transformation had taken place. The guardian's once tan body became as white as a sheet. All of the muscle in him had seemed to shrivel, leaving him little more than a skeleton. Most shocking of all was the fact that he had no eyes, only two sunken holes where eyes should be. Seishin grinned in response to Link's open mouth, his fangs more dazzling than ever. "Surprised?" A ghastly voice chuckled. "I won't reveal all of my secrets to you, but know that all of the power of Hyrule's monarchs rests in this ancient mask. Take it, and I will be with you."

Link accepted the mask with trembling fingers, feeling its weight and power. "Are you… the real treasure?" Link wondered. Seishin laughed, a grating sound, but gave no answer. After taking a deep breath, Link put the mask over his face.

*

Zelda watched the funeral from her window, her arms hugged tightly around her. As the rain poured down from the heavens, she envisioned the goddesses weeping over the loss of one of Hyrule's most noble kings. She herself wept out of love for the man who had raised her. Pressing her head against the cool glass of the window, Hyrule's newest queen realized that she was completely alone. Perhaps it was for the best though. Her subjects shouldn't have to see her cry— shouldn't have to see her weakness.

When Zelda heard the door open she quickly wiped away her tears and did her best to compose herself. "One should knock before entering a queen's--" But Zelda was cut short by her own surprise. Lin was standing in the doorway. "Link, you're back!" Without a second thought, Zelda ran and threw her arms around her favorite knight. "I am so glad you have returned. There is much I need to tell you," she continued. He patted her gently on the back.

"Do not worry. I am here now, princess. No harm will befall you." Zelda laughed and wiped her eyes, which had recently begun to tear up again.

"It's queen now, you know. Father died and I am the High Queen of Hyrule." Link smiled softly.

"A lot _has_ happened then. Come; let's discuss it all in the Temple of Time. We'll have privacy there," Link offered. Zelda nodded eagerly.

"Yes, let's. I have been dying to talk to you." Offering Zelda his arm, which she took, Link led her out of the castle and into the Temple of Time. When they entered, Zelda detached from Link to shake the rain drops out of her hair. The pure drops fell on the floor, leaving small puddles. Zelda shivered and Link offered her a cloak he had been wearing. She took it gratefully, wrapping it around herself for warmth before going to sit on the altar steps.

Link reached into his knapsack and took out the Ocarina of Time, playing a few somber notes before turning to face his queen. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell me?" He prodded. Zelda went on to explain the events of the last few days: the missing treasure, Seishin, her coronation, her father's death. When she had finished, she was completely dry. "That does sound like a lot. Well, it's a good thing I have had the Ocarina of Time on me. I would have felt terrible if anything had happened to you." Zelda smiled and rested her head on Link's shoulder.

"Yes, and I would have felt terrible if anything happened to you." Zelda bit her lip and then straightened. "Link, there is something else I have been meaning to tell you, and I feel the timing is now appropriate." Link turned to her, his familiar smile still plastered on his face.

"You know you can tell me anything, your highness." She looked into his eyes, completely trusting and knew that he was right. It was now or never.

"Link… I have strong feelings for you. I—I know that you are my knight, but I love you, and I would like you to be my king… if you would have me." There, she finally said it. With her eyes downcast she clutched her damp dress, waiting for his response. Much to her surprise, Link placed her hand on her cheek and brought her in close, his lips meeting hers. Zelda returned his affections, but something frightened her. Link's spirit wasn't entwining with hers like it usually did when they were in one accord. The closeness they had shared in their souls on the roof of the castle wasn't present in this moment like it should be. Zelda broke away abruptly and jumped to her feet. "You aren't Link! Who are you?" The queen said accusingly.

A sinister smile broke out over Link's face as his once shining eyes turned red. Summoning a blade into his hand, his formerly green tunic darkened to black and even his skin deepened in tone. "Nonsense, princess. Of course I'm Link… or, his shadow at least. And if you know what's good for you, you'll cooperate." Zelda eyes could only widen in fear as darkness descended upon her.

*

Link felt as if he was seeing the world with new eyes, and he was. Seishin's eyes had become his own. Everything looked sharper and more alive. By looking at something he could see the magic and strength they possessed. He felt lighter on his feet, and stronger than anything around. His muscles had tripled in mass and strength. Looking down at his body he found that his green tunic had become a robe not unlike the one Seishin had been wearing, and that all of the jewelry and even Seishin's staff had magically fallen into his possession.

_Are you ready? _A voice asked him from within.

"Seishin?" Link asked aloud, barely able to recognize the baritone voice that came from his mouth.

_Yes, I am here. Let's go to Hyrule quickly. Zelda is in danger. _Link needed no further instructions to get moving, but to his surprise, his movement was unlike anything he had experienced before. Everything became a blur, and it seemed as if he passed through trees rather than went around them. _They don't call me the 'Spirit' Guardian of Hyrule without reason_, Seishin chided. When Link grinned, he felt that even Sieshin's fangs had become his own. "To Hyrule, then," Link agreed. No sooner had he finished speaking did he find himself at the gates of Castle Town.

With only one goal in mind, Link crossed the bridge and entered the capital city. Much to his surprise, the guards posted didn't even glance at him. _Only those who are spiritually aware can sense my presence,_ Seishin explained. To the guards, Link was little more than dust in the wind, but this didn't keep Link from being on guard. He had made the mistake of letting his guard down once and he wouldn't let it happen again. Beneath the golden visage he wore, Link's fierce eyes darted to and fro about the square. Finally, they arrived at the doors to the Temple of Time. He could feel a sinister, dark energy flowing from within. Without a doubt, his enemy was inside. No words needed to be said. Link pushed open the doors and stepped in boldly, clenching Seishin's staff in his left hand.

*

The first thing Link noticed was that the doors to the inner chamber were open and the Ocarina of Time was at the altar of the three spiritual stones. Pausing first to tuck the sacred instrument back into his robe, Link then proceeded into the inner chamber. Much to his surprise, the Master Sword had been removed. "That's—impossible!" Link stammered. Abruptly, the doors slammed shut behind him. From the shadows appeared someone that he recognized—an exact copy of himself, and he was holding the Master Sword.

"Is it, Link?" The replica asked with a smirk. Link raised the staff threateningly.

"Now I see what Navi meant when she said 'someone just like you.' You're from the Dark Realm, aren't you?" Link demanded. Shadow Link shrugged.

"I don't know what your little fairy friend told you. All I know is that you are going to die, and once you do, Hyrule will be overtaken by darkness. Using the Gods' Eye I will destroy the future of Hyrule!" The Dark Link cackled.

"The Gods' Eye? That's the treasure? But I thought that was only a myth," Link exclaimed in shock. _No, it is real, _Seishin assured him. _If it is taken from this realm, the security surrounding Hyrule will vanish. The land will be completely defenseless against the darkness. It is the Gods' Eye that assures heroes are born to save Hyrule… without it in its proper place, no savior will come. He wants to destroy you to make sure no heroes are left. We cannot allow it. _Link's mouth set in a line as he once again held out the staff towards Dark Link. "I won't let you do this," he determined.

"I thought you might say that," Dark Link replied. In a flash, the shadow version of Link was attacking, wielding the master sword with all the precision of his counterpart. With Seishin's powers, however, Link was able to easily counter and even appear in places that Dark Link was unable to get to. Dark Link spun wildly, jumping and dodging, his yells of anger filling the temple while the Guardian of Hyrule fought calmly. In an act of frustration, Dark Link threw his sword at Link's head. It appeared as if the sword passed directly through the hero, but in reality, he merely stepped aside and then returned to his spot so quickly that the naked eye couldn't detect it. The Master Sword wedged itself in the wall and Link took a step towards his copy.

"Give it up. You cannot defeat me," Link declared confidently.

"Oh yeah?" Dark Link panted. "By defeating me, you defeat yourself, Link. Remember that!" The shadow spat. Hissing in anger, Link shoved the staff through his twin's chest, only to recoil in shock. In an instant, what had once been Dark Link had become—

"Princess Zelda!" Throwing off Seishin's mask, Link caught the falling woman in his arms and hugged her close to his chest. Blood poured from her wound, and Seishin's staff still protruded painfully from her body.

"It's queen, now," Zelda gasped weakly. "Link… I am so glad to see you… I knew my hero… would come."

"Don't speak, Zelda. My gods, what have I done?" Link moaned. "How did this happen?"

"I will tell you everything in detail," Seishin's ominous voice promised. Slowly, Link turned to see Seishin in all of his splendor standing with the Master Sword and his staff in hand. Hanging from his belt was Link's knapsack, which contained the Ocarina of Time. "You poor fool. Now Hyrule is truly doomed." Seishin laughed maniacally, his fangs and red eyes gleaming in the dim light. With no weapon to help him and the dying queen in his arms, Link saw reflected in Seishin's eyes his death, along with the demise of the land he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

As Seishin circled the two, Link kept his eyes locked on Hyrule's so-called guardian. Seishin's grin was inhumanly wide and his rows of fangs glistened menacingly. "Why did you do this? I thought you are supposed to be Hyrule's protector!" Link shouted, his anger finally rising to the surface. Seishin's smooth laugh made Link shiver down to his very soul. Balancing on his heels, the spirit squatted down in front of the Hylian. Link leaned back, clutching Zelda protectively in his arms. The queen strained to open her eyes and managed to glare at Seishin with the strength she had left.

"Why? Don't you want to know how as well?" Seishin asked, clearly gloating. "It was very easy, Link. It was mostly careful planning and a bit of luck." Seishin cocked his head back and laughed, a sound that was quickly getting on Link's last nerve. "First, I will answer your question." Seishin appeared behind Link, his strong hands clutching the hero's shoulder. His mouth was so close to Link's ear that the Hylian could feel the warmth of his breath. "I've spent centuries in that tomb, guarding the very thing that ensures Hyrule's royalty will remain in power, no matter what the darkness brings. It finally dawned on me that with all the power I possess, _I_ should be entitled to the throne." Seishin appeared on the platform where the Master Sword had once resided and leaned down over the steps to leer at Link. "All I needed was the perfect opportunity. I knew that the king would die soon, leaving one weak woman in control. It was my chance! The only thing missing was the Ocarina of Time. It serves as the key to the royal family's tomb… which is where you came in. You should have taken a day off like the princess s said, Link," Seishin chided. "I have you to thank for my release," he crowed.

"W-what is he talking about, Link?" Zelda rasped, the light in her eyes fading fast. Link tensed, his gaze locked on Seishin's face.

"Tell her, Link," the guardian urged. Link bowed his head.

"I was in the graveyard that night, Zelda. I… I had heard that two thieves were going to try and steal the treasure and I went to stop them. I played the ocarina and opened the tomb, but the treasure was gone." Zelda raised her hand meekly to touch her knight's face.

"It's… okay, Link… I forgive you."

"She only has to say that because she's about to die," Seishin sneered. "When you opened the tomb, which I expected, I left with the Gods' Eye. With my magic I formed Dark Link and my plan went into motion. In order to destroy the Gods' Eye, I would need the Ocarina of Time, but I would also need to kill the last line of Hyrule's royal family, and the one the Gods had ordained to carry on the royal line—you." It was at this that Link's eyebrows furrowed.

"Me? Carry on the royal line? But the only way that would happen is if…" Link looked down at Zelda, his hands shaking as he pulled her closer. "Zelda… did you… did you know this?" Zelda smiled weakly.

"Yes, Link, I knew. Link, I wanted to tell you—

"But you didn't! And it's too late, your highness! You are dying and I have the Gods' Eye. Once you are dead I can use the Master Sword and the Ocarina of Time to destroy it. Then I will seal your precious knight in the royal tomb for all of eternity in my place. You both will be able to spend the rest of the afterlife together. Think of this as my last act of kindness!" Seishin's red eyes had a crazed look behind his mask. They overwhelmed Link with a feeling of hopelessness.

Zelda pulled her face up to Link's, but he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. Instead he focused on her delicate hands. "Link, you must listen to me. Don't give up—please, you must try."

"Zelda, I have no life without you," Link murmured, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Please, Link, do it for Hyrule. Do it for me. This is your queen's command," Zelda gasped. Seishin watched them, his body emitting a dark aura. Link looked first at the spirit guardian and then to his queen before nodding.

"As you wish, your majesty." Taking great care, Link leaned Zelda against the steps. When Seishin saw Link was getting up to face him, he shook his head.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" He demanded.

"Maybe not," Link admitted. "But I have got to try." The eyes of the hero blazed with righteous anger as he gazed upon the one person standing between him and victory.

"Link, you will need a weapon," Zelda reminded him gently. "Take the staff." Link hesitated as he turned back to his queen. His eyes swept over the staff sticking out of her chest and he winced. She smiled at him encouragingly, completely fearless in the face of death. He needed to have courage for both of them. Taking the staff in hand, he yanked it free with one pull. Blood immediately poured down the queen's dress, but she barely even whimpered. With the crimson liquid dripping from the tip of the staff, Link turned it on his owner.

"If you're so confident in your abilities, you won't be afraid to face me," Link challenged. Seishin juggled the Master Sword in one hand a couple of times before pointing it at the Hero of Time.

"Fool," Seishin spat. The smallest of smiles graced Link's lips. Suddenly, a frantic flapping of wings could be heard and both fighters turned towards the doors of the temple. Seconds later, a small fairy appeared and rushed to Link's side.

"Link, here you are! I'm glad I made it in time. You didn't think you were going to face this guy alone, did you? I am here for you until the very end!" Navi proclaimed. Seishin rolled his eyes.

"Navi…" Link felt his throat tighten in appreciation as the fairy brushed her wings against his cheek.

"You are the Hero of Time, Link. You have the mark of the Triforce of Courage on your hand! I won't let you forget that. We don't go down without a fight," Navi hissed with confidence. The Hylian gave her a strong nod of agreement as the two of them turned to Seishin.

"Now, let's end this," Link said tightly.

"Gladly." Seishin disappeared in a flash, appearing behind Link less than a second later. Link dropped to the ground and rolled, a strand of his hair the only casualty of Seishin's first swing with the Master Sword. As soon as Link rose he found himself blocking another attack. The guardian was strong and knocked Link back a few steps every time they locked weapons. Pretty soon, he was against the wall. Seishin swung the sword and Link blocked with the staff. The blade dug into the ancient wood and Link's arms shook with the strain of keeping his attacker at bay.

"Link, I figured it out—the source of his power is his mask! If you can destroy that, you should be able to beat him!" Navi shouted as she danced around the two.

"Very good, but you'll never get close enough to accomplish that," Seishin boasted. No sooner had he said this that a blazing white light filled the inner sanctuary. Seishin dropped the Master Sword and Link shielded his eyes to discover the light was emanating from Zelda. The queen's arms were outstretched and a golden glow surrounded her.

"Quick—Link, destroy the mask! I don't have much strength left!" Zelda ordered.

"She's using her life energy to hold Seishin!" Navi exclaimed in awe. Link whirled to face Zelda as Seishin struggled in her hold.

"No, Zelda, you'll kill yourself!" Zelda smiled through her pain.

"Link, don't let her die in vain! Just do it!" Navi begged. Cursing, Link took the Master Sword out of Seishin's hand and stabbed it directly at the golden mask with all the strength he had. He had to attack it a few more times before it finally cracked. With one more blow it shattered in pieces. A piercing scream came out of Seishin's mouth and he dropped to his knees. Simultaneously, the bright light faded and Zelda collapsed. Link was about to run to her when a great rumbling filled their ears and the ground shook, pushing him off balance. "The power contained in the mask—it's causing the Temple of Time to collapse!" Navi realized aloud. Seishin was slowly getting to his feet, but Link couldn't ignore Zelda as rubble began to fall from the ceiling. Grabbing the Master Sword and shoving it in his belt, he rushed to his queen's side and picked her up in his arms.

"Hurry, let's get out of here," Link urged. Navi flew to his side and together the three rushed out of the building. As soon as they were out of the doors, the ancient edifice was reduced to a pile of rock. "Did he make it out?" Link questioned. He hadn't seen Seishin come out behind him.

"I don't know… I can't sense anything," Navi admitted. In the dead silence, the three stood staring at the former Temple of Time. Eventually, Link's eyes drifted to the treasure he held in his arms, Queen Zelda. A wave of emotions hit him, making him weak in the knees.

"Zelda…" He whispered, agony evident in his voice. Navi floated close to him, offering comfort, but there was no time for grief. Somewhere among the rubble rustling could be heard. Seishin emerged from beneath the stone, his empty sockets turning to train on Link.

"This isn't over yet, Link!" The demonic figure raved. "Face me!" In his hand, Seishin grasped his bloodied staff, and in the other he held Link's knapsack. Before Link had a chance to react, the spirit reached into his bag and pulled out a glowing golden orb, which he swiftly deposited into his right eye socket. The orb was then overcome with a black splotch, making it appear like an eye ball. Link realized that Seishin was using the Gods' Eye. The guardian pointed a bony finger at Link. "I can see your future, Link. It ends in darkness." Muscles tightening, Link unsheathed the Master Sword and dashed over the remains of the temple towards Seishin.

"Hey! Link! Be careful!" Navi shouted. Seishin's laugh was darker than usual now that he didn't have his mask. As Link shouted a battle cry, completely focused on his attack, the monster pulled out the Ocarina of Time and played a quick tune. Immediately after, Link felt as if he were running through water. His legs were heavy and the world turned dark. The only light he found came from the golden orb in Seishin's possession. Even Navi had faded from sight. Link stopped running and took on a defensive stance.

"You're in my world now," Seishin's voice echoed from all around him. In the shadows created from the light of the Gods' Eye, Link could see small black creatures crawling toward him. Pushing magic into his blade he performed a spin attack and felt the Master Sword cutting through flesh. He wasn't able to kill all of the beats, however, and small tentacles grabbed him around the ankles, pulling him to his knees. The black flesh began to cover every inch of him, sucking his life energy and strength. All the while, Seishin drew closer. "Now, you will be consumed by darkness. Goodbye, Link," Seishin proclaimed. The guardian turned to walk away and Link fought to break free, but the monsters had taken over his arms and he couldn't swing his sword.

Quite suddenly, though, Link spied a small mass in front of him. In the dark he could barely make it out to be the Ocarina of Time. Stretching and straining, his fingers were barely able to touch its surface. Carefully, he dragged the instrument over and bent his lips down to its mouth piece. One handed, he pressed his fingers over the proper holes and played the Prelude of Light. He was able to finish just as his mouth was covered by the sticky black mass. Moments later, the world exploded and a million screams went up to the heavens.

*

Link emerged on top of the pile that used to be the Temple of Time gasping for breath. Navi was at his side, flying in frantic circles. "Link, Link! Are you all right?" Link could only nod. "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. The darkness was keeping me out," she apologized. He shook his head and opened his trembling hands to find the Gods' Eye and his ocarina. Link fell back on the rocks, exhausted and relieved.

"I thought I was a goner," Link admitted. Shortly after saying so, Link remembered Zelda. He bolted up and went to where she lay on the ground. Despite her blood stained clothes, she still appeared regal and peaceful. Link knelt beside her, trying to hold back his tears. "I couldn't save her, Navi. I failed." Link clenched his fist, squeezing the Gods' Eye and ocarina simultaneously. Then, he took the treasure of the royal family and laid it in the hole in Zelda's chest. Putting the ocarina to his lips, he played her lullaby. The notes floated across the land slowly, carried by the wind. It was all Link felt he could do.

"Maybe… you could try the Song of Healing?" Navi suggested. Link frowned.

"It doesn't bring people back from the dead, Navi," Link replied. Navi sniffled.

"Please? Please, just try?" It was what Zelda had asked. He could at least do the same for his friend. Reluctantly, Link fingered the notes for the Song of Healing. Much to his surprise, the Gods' Eye responded. A dazzling light, not unlike the magic power Zelda had exhibited in the temple, was what lit the treasure and caused it to float. Link gazed at it in wonder, not sure whether he should be afraid.

"Link," a voice from within the orb exclaimed. "This is Farore, your patron goddess. Hero of Time, you have done well," she commended him. Link couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

"My goddess, forgive me for not receiving your praise well. The one I swore to protect… she's dead."

"Do you think I do not know this, Link?" Farore asked tenderly. "It is true, Zelda has perished and her soul has passed to the Sacred Realm, but you have been faithful to Hyrule and have done us all a great service. Link, there is still hope. Do you wish to see your queen again?" Link's hope returned in a rush and his head jerked up to look at the Gods' Eye.

"Of course I do—I would do anything for Zelda!" He stated hurriedly. Navi rested quietly on Link's shoulder as his exchange with the goddess took place.

"Careful what you say, Link. We three goddesses have taken pity on you and have decided to reward you for your valor… but there must be an equal trade. We will return Zelda's life to her under one condition, and it will not come without consequences," Farore warned.

"I don't care. Name anything you want and I will do it. Without Zelda in my life it is not worth living," Link proclaimed without any doubt. There was a long pause.

"Very well then. Listen closely," Farore agreed.

*

When Zelda opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Link's elated face. She immediately noticed something different about him though. One of his eyes was golden in color. This hardly seemed to matter, however. He instantly caught her up in his arms, his strength nearly crushing her. "Princess! You're alive!" The sound of relief in his voice made her overlook the fact that he had called her princess, and that he had almost cracked one of her ribs.

"Link, how did this happen?" She asked amazed. In her death she had been taken up in light. Her father and those from the past had all been assembled in the Sacred Realm. It was a glorious thing, but nothing could compare to seeing Link's face one more time.

"Farore brought you back to life," Link explained, taking her hands in his. They were back in the castle. It appeared that Link had carried her all the way to her room.

"Farore? But why would she do that?" Zelda questioned. Link became nervous in light of her question.

"Well… I made a deal with her," he confessed. Zelda sat up straighter, concerned.

"What type of deal?" She wondered. Link suddenly grew serious, but answered her with complete conviction.

"The goddesses told me I could have you back on one condition. They said that I would no longer serve as the connection to the future heroes of Hyrule, but that's all right because now you don't have to marry me. …They also told me I would have to take on the burden of becoming Hyrule's next guardian now that Seishin is dead." Zelda's mouth formed a perfect "o" shape in her surprise. Then, quite suddenly, she stood to her feet. "Princess, stay in bed, you're still weak from—

A slap rang out, stopping Link in his tracks. He raised his hand to touch the tender spot where Zelda had hit him and looked to find furious tears welling up in her eyes. "You fool! You think I want you to be stuck in some tomb for all of eternity? You think that I don't want to marry you? Link, are you really so daft? I love you!" The silence following Zelda's profession was heavier than all of the stones used to build the castle combined. Finally, Link smiled sheepishly.

"I can see why you're angry, Zelda, but you have to understand. A life without you is not a life at all. It's the exact opposite—it's hell. It would be just as if Hyrule had been consumed by darkness—completely miserable. You see, your highness, I have loved you since the day I met you, and call me selfish, but that love is the one thing I can never let go. Not now, not then, and not for the rest of eternity."


	5. Chapter 5

*

Link fumbled to button the white tunic. It was custom made to fit him, but still stiff from not being worn and therefore difficult to get into. Navi laughed quietly from across the room, causing the Hylian to flush. "I have traveled all over the world, Navi. I have faced Ganondorf, Seishin, and countless other monsters in my time, and yet I have never been as nervous as I am today," Link explained.

"Well, they do say that marriage is the toughest battle to win," Navi teased as she bobbed in place. "Don't worry though, Link. You look very handsome!" Link flushed and scratched his head bashfully before inspecting himself in the mirror. His leather boots were of the best material, and the silk tunic had been specially made for the occasion. Golden gauntlets were provided to match the tunic's gold trim, and as was expected of those soon to become part of the royal family, he wore a circlet on his brow with the symbol of the Triforce. After the ceremony it would be replaced with a crown. The only irregularity in his appearance was his one golden eye, the result of willfully taking the Gods' Eye as his own. Farore had warned him that he would see many things he wasn't accustomed to, but he had yet to experience the eye's full power. Outside his room in the castle, Link could hear the band beginning to play in the courtyard. "That's your cue! Are you ready?" Navi asked. With the fairy floating by his arm, Link clipped his cape on to his shoulders and descended the stairs.

When Link opened the double doors and stepped into the light, a great cheer greeted his ears. The citizens of Hyrule had packed in to the courtyard as tightly as the guards would allow in order to catch a glimpse of their hero and soon-to-be king. The castle's drab walls had been tastefully decorated for the occasion. Vines covered with blooming flowers hung from the tops of the towers and bright banners blew in the breeze. Link took everything in before walking down a red carpet to the altar in the center of the square. Standing beside it was a priest along with Zelda's loyal advisor, Jin. Jin was the first to address Link, advising him to stand to the left of the altar. Link did so, folding his hands in front of him as he watched the doors to the castle. Finally, wedding bells rang out from the watch tower and Zelda emerged from within the building.

At first, Link thought a goddess had come out of the castle. Zelda was dressed in a white peplos that draped over her figure elegantly, but as simple as the dress was, it had very detailed embellishments. The trim was gold to match Link's tunic, and the Triforce was embroidered so that it fell delicately above her breasts. Furthermore, glittering diamonds were sown in the fabric with the trim to make it shine. Queen Zelda's sun colored hair had been curled and pulled back from her face, and golden clips with jewels of all kinds had been carefully placed in it so that when they caught the light, a rainbow of color danced around her head like a halo. Everyone kneeled as she stepped down into the courtyard. Link would have forgotten, but Navi nudged the hero, breaking Zelda's spell over him. Although most bowed their heads respectfully, Link couldn't tear his eyes away from his blushing bride. When Zelda reached the altar and stood opposite of Link, all music stopped and everyone rose to their feet.

Jin turned to grab two swords that were resting on the altar. One was Zelda's slender rapier while the other was the Master Sword. He handed each to their respectful owners and then the priest began to speak. "We are gathered here today to witness the marriage of Queen Zelda of Hyrule to the Hylian Link…" The words faded in Link's ears as he gazed into Zelda's eyes. It was a moment he had dreamed of for much of his adult life. Zelda smiled at him, but then turned her attention to the minister. "…with the crossing of these swords we symbolize the joining of two forces. May their union be blessed by the Gods." Zelda lifted her sword high and Link lifted his to meet hers. The blades let out a joyous ring that coincided with the shouts of the audience. "With the power entrusted to me by the Gods of Hyrule, I hereby declare this marriage valid. All hail Queen Zelda and King Link!" The crowd's roar rose in volume as the two lowered their swords. Link grabbed his queen gently by the hand and then pulled her in close for a tender kiss. The newlyweds' souls swelled with joy as they combined. Even when Link pulled away, he could feel Zelda's happiness in stride with his own. Without a doubt, it was the best moment of the young hero's life.

*

It was early morning and the sun had not yet risen on the land of Hyrule. Lying in bed, Zelda slept peacefully despite the fact that her new husband did not lay beside her. In the middle of the night he had awaken and slipped quietly out the door. In loose fitting night clothes he had crept onto the roof to stand and watch as the sun came over the horizon. "What is it, Link?" Navi yawned. She had woken up the moment he left the room and had chosen to follow him.

"This eye…" Link covered the golden orb with his hand. "It enables me to see people's futures. I wonder if what Seishin said about mine is really true," he mused.

"Your future can't involve darkness, Link. You're here, aren't you?" Navi reminded him. Link nodded, but he didn't seem so sure.

"The only reason I'm not stuck in a tomb like Seishin is because I agreed to accept the Gods' Eye as my own, but I don't know if I made the right decision. Navi, what if I end up like him—consumed by darkness? What if I let Hyrule down? What if I let Zelda down?" Link's words came out in a rush, the result of keeping his concerns locked inside. Navi nuzzled into his shoulder. Her warmth was soothing.

"I don't know, Link, but I do know this. You hold the Triforce of Courage. You are blessed by the Gods. I don't think they would choose you as the new guardian if they thought you would go astray like he did." Link wanted to argue, but he decided to let it go. Navi was trying to console him and he appreciated the gesture. He patted her gently to say so. "Now, go back to bed before Zelda realizes you're gone," Navi ordered gently. Without a word, Link sunk through the roof, his body able to enter the spirit world at will. He landed back in his bed without a sound, rematerializing in under a second. Zelda didn't stir in the slightest, but Link could not go back to bed. Staring at the ceiling until the light crept into the corner of his eyes; Link eventually turned to watch his wife wake from her slumber.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted her fondly. Her smile was enough to satisfy him before he planted a kiss on her forehead. Link sat in bed and watched his wife get ready for the day. Her gracefulness amazed him. She walked as if she were floating on air. When she caught him staring she laughed melodically.

"I declared today a day of rest, so feel free to relax. Tomorrow will be your first day as king," Zelda explained. The hero grimaced in spite of himself.

"Giving everyone a day off? Are you sure about that? I mean, considering what happened the last time we had a vacation?" The queen of Hyrule approached her king and fixed one of the buttons in his night tunic that had come undone. She strolled over to the window to look out over the waking town before glancing back at Link.

"Maybe you're right, but I think the worst of our troubles are behind us." Link joined Zelda at the window and hoped she was right.

*

"Hyaa!" Link shouted as he dug his sword into the practice dummy. Twirling without missing a beat he made a few more horizontal slices before back flipping, rolling, and attacking from the opposite side. The king's golden eye glowed brightly as the blood rushed through his veins. Guards that had offered to help him train on their day off had placed targets in hidden windows within the castle walls. Link raised his hand to signal them and they immediately pulled back the stone covers on the walls to reveal the red and white circles. Trading his sword for the bow he had set against one of the walls, Link rapidly spun and fired simultaneously, hitting the bull's eyes on all ten marks in less than five seconds. Panting as sweat poured down his body, Link pulled off his shirt and sat back against the cool stone.

"Well done, sir!" A guard shouted down from the top window. Link smiled lightly and waved as Navi swirled around his head.

"Link, this is your day off! Why are you training so hard?" Link wiped the perspiration off his forehead with the back of his hand.

"I can never rest after what happened this week," he said firmly. Navi sighed, but made no comment. For the rest of the day, the shouts of the king and the sound of swords swinging and bows twanging filled the courtyard. Only when the sun went down did the noise finally fade. "I need a shower," Link announced after taking a whiff of himself and gagging as a result. He looked first up to his bedroom window and then towards the gates of the closing town. After a moment he turned away from the castle and made his way out to Hyrule Field.

*

"Ahh!" Link exhaled as he broke the surface of the water. He shook his blonde head and sent water droplets flying. When they landed on the surface in large clusters they sent out ripples that stretched for yards. The Hylian floated on his back and looked up at the rock ceiling that had formed over the years from the constant flow of water from Lake Hylia to Zora's Domain. At night, the lanterns posted all around the cavern and even the enchanted lights beneath the water shone brilliantly in the darkness. Reflecting off the gentle waves and waterfall, they lit the entire place with a magical glow. Combined with the light shining from Link's eye, Zora's Domain was almost brighter in the evening than it was during the day.

Once he had washed thoroughly, Link swam to the ledge and pulled himself out. Lying on the cool ground surrounding the Zora pool, he allowed himself to dry in the breeze that circulated in from outside. When he was fairly dry he sat up. Across the pool he could see a Zora swimming towards him. As soon as they surfaced he recognized it to be Princess Ruto.

"Princess, please forgive my intrusion," Link apologized. He stood and bowed, only to have Ruto join him on the shore.

"There is no need for that, Link! You're way too proper," Ruto teased. She sat on the edge and dipped her webbed feet into the small lake. "So… is it true that you and Zelda are married now?" Link couldn't help but feel a little guilty when he heard the disappointment in the Zora's voice.

"Yes, it's true," Link confirmed as he sat down beside her. Together they watched the lights dance on the water.

"I knew it was only a matter of time, but I admit that I'm a little jealous. But what am I saying? Congratulations, Link, I'm happy for you." Link turned to smile at Ruto and nodded his thanks. "Other than to tell me the news, why are you here?" Ruto inquired curiously.

"Honestly, I just needed a quiet place to think—and a bath." Ruto's giggle reverberated off the walls and waves in Zora's Domain.

"I also heard that you're the Guardian of Hyrule now… is that true?" Link turned to look at Ruto somberly, revealing to her his accursed gold eye. Ruto gave a little gasp before reaching out to touch his face. Her lip trembled.

"What's the matter?" Link asked concerned. The princess gave a little shake of her fish head.

"It sounds like a hard life, that's all. Oh Link, I wish you had just stayed here with me. None of this would have happened!" He took both of her hands in his and squeezed them reassuringly.

"No one decides my destiny but me, Ruto. I will be all right." Ruto leaned her head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around her instinctively. Everyone was concerned about him, but his main concern was Hyrule. Did no one understand that to be a hero, one had to be self sacrificing? At least, that's what Link forced himself to believe. His happiness came second to the safety of the people. So why was he so afraid for the future—his future in particular?

*

Link arrived at the doors to Castle Town a little after midnight. Of course, the gates were closed and locked, but he had ways around that. With a blink of his eye he was able to phase through the solid wood to the other side of the entrance. Being a spirit guardian had its benefits at times. "LINK!" Navi's screams reached his ears as soon as he stepped within sight of the castle. From across the expansive lawn she sped in a b-line to the tip of his nose. Link crossed his eyes staring at her angry, bouncing form. "There you are! Do you know how late it is? Do you know how worried you made Zelda?! Get inside right away!" Link waved his hand in front of his face to shoo her away and allow his eyes time to refocus.

"I'm sorry, Navi, I lost track of time. I'm on my way right now."

"Hmph! You better be!" She snapped. Link hurried inside with Navi scolding him all the way back to his room. The only way he could get rid of her was by closing the door in his face. Inside the master suite he discovered Zelda sitting in bed, waiting for him.

"My apologies your high—Zelda-- I was at Zora's Domain." Zelda only nodded her understanding. Her eyes, however, reflected her dismay. Link scratched his head and got dressed for bed silently. He had never had to consider how his actions would affect another person, let alone a woman. For the longest time he had lived alone. Being a husband was completely new territory to him. When Link was ready for bed he sat down next to his wife and looked her in the eye. "Zelda, I really am sorry. This is still very new to me. Please have patience."

"I know Link. It is new to me too… and I promise I'll try to be more understanding." She kissed his lips briefly before lying down. Link did the same. Finally, the Hero of Time had met his match—the love of his life and Queen of Hyrule.

*

The following months dragged on. Peace had returned to Hyrule and life continued as usual. No longer a member of the Knights of Hyrule, Link concerned himself with the trivial matters that went along with ruling a kingdom. He and Zelda oversaw various cases and civil trials that were brought before them by the people. A woman's cuccoos were stolen and she accused the farmer whose booth was across from her in the marketplace. A family's crops died due to faulty fertilizer and they demanded to be reimbursed by the company that sold it. Taxes needed to be collected, soldiers paid, and treaties maintained. Yes, all was well, yet Link found himself longing for battle just so that he could have some excitement in his otherwise dull routine. He never told Zelda that he was growing unhappier by the day. His love for Zelda did not waver, but his love for life flickered uncertainly. Link's calling was to protect the people of Hyrule. How could he do that when he was busy doing paperwork and listening to petty squabbles all day long?

Link watched a young boy playing in the marketplace from his room's balcony. Leaning against the banister he imagined himself at his age and remembered that it was not long ago that he was given the seemingly unfathomable task of saving the world. With a sword, an ocarina, and Navi at his side, he had gathered the sages and defeated Ganondorf. Now he was reduced to sitting on a throne all day and the biggest battle he won in a day was when he kept money in the royal treasury instead of dishing it out. The boy swung a stick, battling invisible foes. Link smiled as the child ran out of sight and into the residential part of town.

The king then turned back into his room and walked around, looking for something to keep his attention. Finally his eyes came to rest on the Ocarina of Time. Nowadays it was kept in a glass case on top of the fireplace's mantle. Carefully lifting up the glass, he took the instrument in his hands and felt over its smooth surface. Stepping back onto the balcony he played several tunes before playing the Song of Time. It brought back a flood of memories. Overwhelmed, he put the ocarina aside and sighed. "It's in the past, Link. Put it behind you," he scolded himself. Link walked back into the room and put the ocarina in its place, but he lingered before putting the glass over it.

"You miss it… don't you?" Link turned to find Zelda standing in the doorway.

"Miss what?" He replied as if nothing were wrong.

"Link, I am not daft. I know you've been dissatisfied for the last month. This…" She gestured to imply the castle in general, "is not for you, is it?" There was a long pause before Link nodded in confirmation. "Honestly, I was afraid of that. Why didn't you just say so?" She sighed.

"I… didn't want to hurt your feelings," Link admitted. Zelda stepped into the room and faced him. In the twilight, the shadows made her appear faded in his eyes.

"Link, it hurts me to see you unhappy. Whatever it is, we can work it out, but when I married you I never wanted you to change. Link, I love you exactly the way you are," she reminded him. She took his hand. When he looked down at their fingers intertwined, he was given a visual image of how different they really were. Her fingers were long and delicate and her skin was pale as the moon. His fingers, on the other hand, were rough and calloused from his years of fighting and slightly tanned from being out the in the sun. Yet, despite their differences, they still fit perfectly together, hand in hand.

"You're right, my love. So what do you suggest I do?"

"Follow your heart, Link. It has never led you astray." She turned and left the room to give him time to ponder her words. Night fell on the land before Link had completely worked out his thoughts, but little did he know his mind would soon be made up for him.

*

The Hero of Time found himself running across the roof tops, jumping from ledge to ledge at amazing speeds. When he couldn't quite bridge the gaps between buildings he would phase in and out of the spirit world to cover the extra distance without missing a beat. The world was alive in the moonlight like never before. Spirits rose from the ground, screaming their unheard cries. Link danced—danced! His feet were burning and wings were on his back. He threw his eyes up to the sky and cried tears of blood, and then—then-- he sang. The words were not in his native tongue. It was almost as if he had gone back to the beginning of time when language was just being developed. Yet, somehow, he knew exactly what the words meant. It was a song of destiny, a song of power, and with it, he felt invincible.

"Link… Link…" A voice called to him from the moon. He looked up, both of his eyes a blazing gold. He saw a beautiful woman chained to the moon. She was a goddess, no doubt. Why was she imprisoned? How was she imprisoned? "Link… listen carefully! It is not over. The darkness is threatening to return." Link lifted up his hands, reaching towards the goddess. She shed her shining tears and they fell in large drops into his hands. With her tears he crafted a mask of light in the shape of a dragon's head. He put it over his face and flames immediately sprouted from the back of it in great, sweeping streams. "Find the source of darkness, quickly!" The goddess ordered. Without warning, her chains were broken and she fell from the sky. Her screams filled Link's ears and he ran to catch her, but she was falling too fast for him. Closer and closer—he was almost there—she was within reach—and then—then--!

Link's eyes shot open. The Gods' Eye was ignited with an overflow of power so that it was burning in his skull. Link stumbled out of bed. He vaguely heard Zelda saying something in a troubled voice. Thousands of images flashed in his right eye. Most of them were unfamiliar, but one thing he recognized was Seishin's demonic face. _Link… Link… go… go! _The voice of the goddess was begging with him, pleading with him—and then suddenly, everything was still.

"Link!" Zelda cried frantically. It took him a moment to realize she was shaking him. "Link, can you hear me?" She sobbed.

"Yes…" Link blinked, still in a daze. The burning sensation had finally faded.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She wanted to know. Slowly, Link went out onto their balcony.

"I need to go. The goddess is calling me," he explained gently. Zelda bit her lip and nodded as he climbed up onto the banister and looked out into the night. In the light of the full moon she thought she could see the outline of golden wings on his back.

"A hero's work is never done," Zelda murmured.

"No…" Link began as a gale swept over the land. "…the Guardian of Hyrule's work is never done," he corrected her. He turned to look at her, his smile appearing twisted and wicked when cast in shadow. She recoiled, but he did not see. Link was already gone, his spirit carried away on the wind.

END~

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you all for reading my first Zelda fanfic. I am considering having a sequel to this one (considering I left it so open ended), but I would really like to hear what you thought. Please review my work. Tell me what you liked most, what you enjoyed least, and one thing you would like to see in any of my future stories (Zelda or otherwise). Thank you again!_

_Corri—December 25, 2008_


End file.
